FLW Wrestling: The Stars' Interview - Episode 8
July 23, 2014: In just one week, Crystal quit her restaurant job, signed a contract with FLW, got a tour of the arena and backstage, checked out the locker room we share with Daaron and his valet, Cecily, go shopping with me (she needed dresses), still never made out with me, wouldn’t let me inside her house, and wow, I remember all that...Unfortunately for her, she’s going to have to learn how to wrestle even though I don’t think she ever will wrestle and still don’t to this day. Anyways, tonight was the night where Daaron and I could possibly become FLW’s tag team champions. We had our valets, but Daaron kept trying to get me to take Cecily instead. I didn’t for one reason, and this interview we had with Bolt was the reason why. Bolt) “Joining me now are two competitors going for FLW’s Tag Team Championships. Some call them the rising stars in FLW, they are the Stars of FLW.” Daaron and I entered the scene as I could hear “boos” coming from the crowd inside the arena. Behind us were black crates with silver, metal outlines drilled into them. Crystal and Cecily both waited outside the camera’s view for their turn to walk into the camera’s shot. “Come on, where’s the enthusiasm? We are the Stars of FLW!” I said with my own enthusiasm while pointing to Daaron and I, “Try it again.” I walked out of the camera’s view, but Daaron just stood there soaking in the spotlight. Bolt) “Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the Stars of FLW, “The Show” Daaron and “The Star” Aaron Highlight!” he said with forced enthusiasm, as I entered when my name was said and actually heard a few cheers. “Better, but still horrible. Work on it some more for next time.” I told Bolt to boos from the crowd. Bolt) “Okay, but I must ask you two, how does it feel to be one step away from being FLW’s Inaugural Team Team Champions?” “It feels great, and to know my name will be written as one half of the first Tag Team Champions in this company is as fascinating as the great looking women who performed earlier tonight. Congrats to them, and Abegail Dew please call me, I’ve missed talking to you since we graduated from high school.” “The Show” Daaron) “To become champions, it’s a great honor, and when I win, I will be brought into fame. Into glory. Into the spotlight that I deserve. All the women watching will be wanting to be with me, but I already have a women.” Cecily walks into the camera’s view wearing a sleeveless, white dress. She walks up to Daaron and puts her hand on his shoulder. “The Show” Daaron) “Why hello there, my spotlight.” Bolt) “...Okay” he responded confusing with what’s going on before changing topics with another question. “Daaron, to get to this spot, your tag partner Aaron had to work alone. Can you explain why you never got involved in your matches against Multi-Intelligence and Birds' Eye View?” “The Show” Daaron) “Why do I need to explain? Bolt, this is my show. I can fire you right now for even asking me that, but I’ll tell you why I never got involved because Aaron just didn’t need my help. He made that big giant, Bruce Bronze tap,” before getting interrupted by Bolt. Bolt) “Actually, he didn’t tap out. Jack Nane called the match because Bruce was knocked unconscious.” “The Show” Daaron) “That’s even better, and that’s why I didn’t help him out against Birds' Eye View. He beat a big man, so why would he need help against men smaller than him? In fact, I think Aaron could beat those to blubbery guys tonight alone.” “Actually Daaron, I know I can, but two minds are better than one. We’re a tag team, and I’m not competing against those rejected constructors alone,” I told Daaron, almost feelings good inside knowing I could have been in less pain afterwards. Bolt) “Is there any tension here?” “The Show” Daaron) “Aaron, this questions for you...Answer it now!” he demanded me to. I looked at Daaron before answering, “Tension? We haven’t even gotten started yet. There’s no tension...Listen, we’re two men and sometimes two men will compete against each other even if they’re a team. That’s what’s going on, and that’s only bad news for the Constructors.” Bolt) “Speaking of the Constructors, Aaron, Bulldozer told you you’re Daaron’s pawn. Do you believe him by any chance?” “No, why would I believe that pawn crap.” I said to Bolt with a scold, “My tag partner is smart, he kept himself fresh so when he competes tonight, he’s at one hundred percent. Now I’m not saying I’m in pain, but I know I’m still not one hundred percent...You guys probably know that I saved a kind, young lady last week from a robber.” I heard some cheers, but mostly boos after placing my arm around Crystal’s shoulders and bringing her into the camera’s view. She wore a white dress like Cecily, but she had short sleeves. To be honest, I’d rather be with a cute girl with sleeves on her dress than a girl trying to look hot without sleeves on her dress. Anyways, I continued speaking, “I may have went too far, but I did what I could to save her. I’m sure everyone here, wait no...No one here would do that, Daaron and so would she, but no one else in this building would even try...The fans, the wrestlers, heck the referees would all be terrified in my shoes. That goes for you too, Bolt,” I said to loud heat from the crowd. Bolt) “Well thank you guys for your time, Aaron, nice job for last week. John, Icefern, GamingFanatic, back to,” but he was interrupted before he could finish when Daaron noticed his spotlight would be gone in a matter of seconds. “The Show” Daaron) “Wow, wow, wow...We’re not done here!” he yells as he takes the microphone and pushes Bolt away to more boos. “Bulldozer, Concrete, last week I heard you wanted me in the ring, and you’ve got it! And all you people, you dare boo my star?! HE TOLD THE TRUTH AND,” before being interrupted by Cecily. Cecily) “Daaron, calm down. It’s alright.” she says softly. Daaron) “Alright,” he says throwing the microphone towards Bolt’s direction, before making out with Cecily to boos. Then I felt Crystal’s hand on my shoulder, and tried to kiss her, but she walked off screen with her hand gently sliding off my shoulder. The end didn’t go so well, but at least she tried and accidently made a new storyline for us even though it would be cut short. What do you think of FLW Wrestling: The Stars' Interview - Episode 8? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, please answer at least one question below. '' ''Questions: '' #Did you like the interview? ''' #''Did your thoughts about any character change? '' #''Who's going to win FLW's Tag Team Championships? '' 'FLW Wrestling: Tag Team Championships - Episode 9 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:"The Show" Daaron Category:Cecily Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:The Stars of FLW Category:Story Week III